


All alone and nobody understands

by Darthteddybear



Category: Original Work
Genre: FUCK, I fucking hate english teachers, M/M, Mentions of neglect, gay pining that my fucking english teacher didn't get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthteddybear/pseuds/Darthteddybear
Summary: Story I wrote for an english assessment that got an 18/25I'm posting it here to make myself feel better.Because the fucking kid that wrote about some idiot forgetting his homework got 22/25





	All alone and nobody understands

 

 

 

Garath was alone again. 

 

But not because his dad was out drinking.

 

No, this time Garath was alone by choice. At the park, the night sky filled with stars staring at this interloper who dared invade their sacred place. A single child, audaciously standing there not caring that he was taking away all their majesty. Their light invaded by the boy's dark clothes and black hair. Pale skin stealing their light and taking it for himself. Stealing wasn't alien to the boy. When your father forgets to buy groceries (as he always does) you tend to learn how to stock up on as much food as possible. Clothes as well, when your old ones are too ragged by age to be worn again. Anything really, morals had no place with survival.

  

Garath couldn't have cared less about what the stars thought, they didn't have feelings, they weren't sapient. So why would they care?

 

Enough with these dumb thoughts; he had better things to think about. Garath stopped staring at the stars and started walking, down the long path often travelled by cyclists and parents with their kids during the day. But now it was deserted, aside from the occasional drifter or late-night worker. Garath's neighbourhood was safe, so he wasn't worried about being mugged or attacked. Besides, Garath had been in plenty of fights his knuckles hard and worn.  But tonight, he wasn't looking for a fight, just time out of a house filled with the smell of alcohol and somebody who was dead but whose heart hadn't stopped beating yet.

 

Garath took a deep breath.

 

He took these walks to clear his head and think about crap that didn’t matter. His hands itched for a cigarette but he had quit that habit months ago. He wasn't interested in becoming an addict like his dad.

 

Garath took another breath.

 

No more thinking about his dad; he was here to relax. As he walked down the path the cool night air failed to get past his black jacket. As depressing as his mood was, he couldn’t deny that the park was beautiful at night. Flowers only faintly illuminated by the stars and various light fixtures creating an elegant display of nature’s beauty. The town's glow faint in the distance barely visible past the thick clumps of trees.  

 

The moon was full tonight, surrounded by rippling clouds and jealous stars. While walking he noticed another figure, this one sitting on a bench and admiring the sky as well. Garath wasn't very sociable but something inside wanted him to meet a fellow lost soul and introduce himself.

  

“Hey.”

 

The figure turned in his seat and Garath got a look at his face.

 

Oh no.

 

"Oh, hey Garath, how's it going?"

 

It was Maddox.

 

Of anyone to see right now it had to be Maddox. Though Garath supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised, fate was obsessed with bringing the two together. They first met at kindergarten when Maddox pushed Garath over. Then Garath responded by punching him in the jaw.

 

After that they were friends for life.

 

Although Garath couldn’t stop the little jolt his heart got whenever he looked at Maddox. His face obscured by shaggy blond hair, an unusual sight for someone whose blond hair was usually immaculate. Garath couldn’t help but take in the view. Seeing that he was staring, Garath decided to say something before it got any more awkward.

 

“Not too great to be honest. You?”

 

Maddox grew a familiar smile.

 

Maddox's response, however, was far from the ordinary.

 

“Any worse and I'd be in the ground.”

  

Garath raised an eyebrow, clearly disbelieving.

 

"What could _you_ possibly have a problem with?” 

 

The attractive sides of Maddox’s lips dropped like stones. His once normally very beautiful face made ugly. 

 

"I’m just, oh I don’t know, sick of it."

 

At Garath’s confused hmm the teen continued. His voice gaining more volume and passion as he spoke.

 

“I’m so sick of it! Sick of everyone looking at me like some sort of demigod, holding me to impossible standards that I have to meet. Every time I do something that doesn’t fit this town’s idea of golden boy people talk.

 

You know how I arrived late on Saturday?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“My mum found out that you were going and said she wouldn’t let me take the car. So I had to catch a bus.”

 

A confused expression decorated Garath’s face.

 

“Your mum’s never met me?”

 

The larger boy scoffed, “As much as you think that this town thinks you’re invisible people tend to notice you when you get into a fight nearly every week.”

 

“Yeah so?”

 

“Garath, you’re every parent’s worst nightmare, dark, aggressive-”

 

“Well I wouldn’t be that if people cared! If people believed a lick about what my dad does but no. Mr Klein is just that poor widowed father who tries his best to take care of his son but might drink too much on occasion.”

 

After that outburst the two remained silent. Until, ever so slowly Garath leaned into his friend’s shoulder, surprised to then find Maddox’s arm wrap around him and bring them closer. Both silent as they simply sat in the warmth of each other’s bodies, feeling the soft rise and fall of their chests.

 

Life was harsh alone, but together it was more than bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me


End file.
